Mistletoe, Got It Memorized?
by MinaTakahashii
Summary: Axel didn't want anything for Christmas, but that was before he was caught under the mistletoe with a certain blonde. Very strong T.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts II or anything else mentioned in this fic.**

A/N: -deep breath- So this is the first time I have ever written this pairing (or anything for Kingdom Hearts) and only really started liking it since last night… But now I love it and am so totally obsessed! But can someone explain something to me? How do you get AkuRoku? I mean, it's Axel and Roxas so… Can anyone explain? If so I love you and will take a request! So here goes nothing…

And one last note! (Don't kill me, the story will start in like, ten seconds.) This is dedicated to one of my bestest buddies, xAmaixXxTakahashiix! So here's the story you've been waiting for…

"Wake up idiots!" Demyx called from the hallway of Castle Oblivion. There were several angered groans coming from a variety of different bedrooms.

"It's a holiday. We have a right to sleep in." Axel said from the doorway of his room. He glared at Demyx and he didn't even flinch. Must be how early it is.

"That's why you have to get up _now._" Demyx explained using hand motions while he talked. Axel rolled his eyes at him and walked back into his room. "You better be getting dressed!" Demyx said, as Axel slammed the door shut.

"Dream on." Axel said, lying back down in his still partially warm bed. It had already lost a lot of the warmth that had accumulated throughout the night, making the red head slightly uncomfortable. He groaned and rolled on his side, trying to get comfortable. He was almost asleep when someone else interrupted him.

"Hey Axel. You know you have to get up eventually, right?" Roxas asked, leaning against Axel's bedpost.

"I wasn't planning on getting up yet though. But it seems that I have no choice." Axel said, sighing. He stood up and walked, rather slowly, over to his vanity and started brushing his hair.

"You brush you're hair before you get dressed?" Roxas asked, making some sort of random small talk.

"I did today." Axel said, getting slightly annoyed. His morning routine didn't involve two blondes waking him up early and pestering him.

"Obviously." Roxas said. Axel didn't reply and Roxas took the hint. "Alright already. I'm leaving. Man you're cranky in the morning." He said, opening the door. Larxene was standing there, tapping her foot. When she saw Roxas, she seemed slightly disappointed.

"What are you doing in Axel's room?" She asked.

"Trying to wake him up." Roxas said. He noticed that Larxene never looked at him while they were talking. Her eyes seemed focused on something above Roxas's head. He looked up and saw some green leaves hanging there. Roxas cocked one eyebrow and looked at the girl standing before.

"You have to follow through on tradition Roxas." Larxene said, looking him in the eye. "Even if you aren't Axel." She added in a whisper to herself.

"And that is?" Roxas asked.

"When it's Christmas time, you have to kiss the person under the mistletoe." Larxene explained in a tone that suggested that Roxas was flat out stupid.

"That's stupid." Roxas said.

"You still have to do it." She said.

"You just wanted Axel to make out with you, but I'm here instead so you're just dealing with what you got." Roxas said, understanding the other blonde's logic.

"Um, duh!" She said, pulling Roxas's head down to hers. She kissed him, so Roxas had no choice but to kiss back.

While the two were kissing in Axel's doorway, Axel was busy getting dressed in the bathroom. Roxas hadn't left quick enough and Larxene had shown up, so there was no hope left for privacy. Or sleep. He walked back out and saw Roxas and Larxene making out in the way of his escape. Axel seemed slightly jealous. Over what though? He was friends with Roxas, he didn't actually like him. He shouldn't feel anything anyway. He had no heart.

Larxene finished the kiss a few seconds later and bounded out the door. "Thanks Roxas!" She called over her shoulder.

"Sure?" Roxas asked, unsure of how to respond to something he hadn't wanted to do but was forced into anyway.

"What was up with that?" Axel asked, grabbing his iPod © and walking to the door. Roxas had moved out of Axel's room, and was going to make his way to the living room where all the others were when Axel had asked.

"Are you in a better move yet?" Roxas asked, turning around to face his friend.

"I might be." Axel answered, stopping at the exit of his bedroom. Roxas had taken Larxene's place outside the doorway. "Are you going to answer the question now?" Axel asked.

"Mistletoe. " Roxas said as a simple explanation.

"Where?" Axel asked.

"Right… Crap." Roxas said, hanging his head. "How many times can I get caught by mistletoe in five minutes?" He asked himself.

"Two." Axel answered, choosing to be smart.

"I didn't ask you." Roxas said, looking back up. He saw the playful smirk on his friend's lips and knew that whatever morning mood Axel was in earlier was long gone.

"So you were talking to those voices inside your head again?" Axel asked. There was light in his eyes now and he felt ready for anything.

"They have pretty good ideas sometimes." Roxas answered, allowing himself to meet Axel's good mood.

Axel chuckled lightly before bending his head to Roxas's. Axel pressed his lips lightly to the blonde's, causing Roxas to pull back for a second.

"What-"Roxas started, but was cut off by Axel's lips meeting his again. Axel wasn't as light this time and he tilted Roxas's chin up. He broke the currently one-sided kiss to whisper in Roxas's ear.

"Mistletoe. Got it memorized?" Axel asked, adding his catch phrase to the end of the statement.

Roxas blushed, his brain finally figuring out what was happening. "In that case." Roxas said, smiling gently before putting his lips to Axel's. Axel kissed Roxas as well, but tried to move back into the room without stopping. Roxas wasn't ready for that and he fell down on top of Axel. Their lips only broke after they hit the ground and Axel grunted as the ground met his back.

"What was that for?" Axel asked, rubbing the back of his head. A bump was already starting to form. He could deal with the pain of that later as long as he got to keep the moment he was in now for at least a little bit longer.

"You moved and I fell. You were just in my way when I fell." Roxas answered. He laid his head down on Axel's chest and closed his eyes.

"You're not falling asleep on me." Axel said, shaking Roxas's shoulder. Roxas didn't move. "Roxas." Axel said as a warning. Roxas was unresponsive. Axel did the only thing he could think of to do, other than just staying there of course. Even tough that didn't seem like such a bad option.

Axel rolled over so he was straddling Roxas. This cause a reaction from said blonde and his eyes flew open. Axel stood up and sat down on the bed, tilting his head at the nobody in front of him. Roxas was still in the same position, not ready to stand up yet. He tilted his head back so it was upside down and looked at Axel.

"You're kiss was so much more enjoyable than Larxene's." Roxas muttered.

"I would hope so." Axel said, smiling.

"Roxas! Axel! Are you ever coming?" Marluxia asked, walking down the hallway to find the missing members.

"We'll finish this later." Axel said, standing up and walking out the door. Roxas nodded in agreement and sat up, blood rushing to his head causing him to turn lightheaded. He blinked to focus himself before standing up and following Axel out of the room.

--

"So as you all know, it's Christmas. It would be like any other day, but you would get mad if I didn't give you the day off right?"Xemnas asked, sitting sideways in a recliner. His feet were hanging off the arm while his head hung over the opposite end.

There was a mixed murmur of agreement passed around the room. Xemnas cocked an eyebrow. "If you honestly don't care, then we can go back to work." He said. There was a louder answer of protest and he glared at them. "Whatever. You have the day off then." Xemnas said. "Just don't bother me." He added, standing up and walking back to his room.

"I have a feeling there are no presents." Demyx said, looking around the room.

"Why would there be?" Axel asked, flipping through the multiple songs on his iPod ©. He settled on Riot by Three Days Grace.

"Because you all love me so much." Demyx answered. No one said anything.

"I take that as a 'We don't love you as much as you think we do.'" Luxord said, playing with a piece of string.

"While you all sit here and ponder useless things, I'm going back to sleep." Larxene said, taking her leave.

"Have fun." Xigbar said, not meaning a word of what he said.

Roxas finished folding a paper football and shot it at Axel's head, hitting him directly in the middle of his forehead. Axel looked to where Roxas was sitting, his smile betraying everything.

"You're out to abuse my head today, aren't you?" Axel asked, picking the football back up and throwing it at Roxas who caught it right before it nailed him in the ear.

"You have to flick it." Roxas said, flicking the football back at Axel. Axel caught it before flipping Roxas the bird.

"Like that?" Axel asked.

Roxas looked slightly offended. "No." He answered, standing up. He walked out of the room and down the stairs to the basement. He walked over to the corner and found the small knob he was looking for. He pulled it out and a door opened beside him. He put one foot in the opening before he heard someone coming down the stairs.

"Roxas? Dude, I didn't mean it badly. Just, you know." Axel said, reaching the bottom of the stairs. He saw Roxas in the corner. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Going into a hole." Roxas answered, shrugging like it was something perfectly normal that everyone does.

"I can see that, but _why_ are you going into a hole?" Axel asked, walking towards Roxas. Axel tilted his head to the right and looked questionably at Roxas.

Roxas sighed. "Come see." He said, going all the way into the small opening. Axel followed and found himself inside a small tunnel that the two had to crawl through.

"Where are we going?" Axel asked.

"You'll see." Roxas said, the smile on his face touching the tone of his voice. Axel heard the change of heart and smiled to himself, knowing that his friend wasn't mad at him. He probably never was.

When they exited the tunnel a little while later they found themselves in an underground chamber. It was grander than any of the other rooms in the castle, yet it seemed like no one ever lived there. It didn't make sense.

"This is where I come when there isn't anything else to do, or if I don't want to be found." Roxas explained. Axel nodded in understanding. Roxas laid down on the bed and stared at the ceiling that was painted a light green.

Axel smirked at the position Roxas was in and climbed onto the bed, on top of the unsuspecting Roxas. He went back into the previous position of straddling him and smirked down on him.

"I take it it's later?" Roxas asked.

Axel's smirk turned to a smile. "It is definitely later." He said. He put his mouth to Roxas's and Axel stayed as the dominate one for quite a while, before Roxas realized how things could be. Roxas turned over so he was in the position Axel was previously. Axel could easily take the position away from him, but decided to humor the boy for the time being. Roxas's hands were on either side of Axel's head, keeping him propped up while Axel's hands were in Roxas's hair, messing it up even more than it was beforehand. Roxas bit Axel's bottom lip lightly, but with force. Axel pulled away from the request.

"Don't get too carried away." Axel said, kissing Roxas's jaw line, and then following his neck down to his shoulder.

"Too late." Roxas said. He put his forehead on Axel's and let out a small sigh.

"Tired already?" Axel taunted.

"I was just giving you a break." Roxas said.

"I don't need it." Axel said, biting Roxas's ear. He licked the spot afterward. A small noise came from the back of Roxas's throat. "Is that a moan?" Axel asked.

"No. Not in the least." Roxas said, sitting up while maintaining his place on top of Axel.

"Then why are you pulling away?" Axel asked.

"I…" Roxas couldn't come up with a good excuse.

Axel sat up slightly, leaning on his elbows. "Then come back here." He said, grabbing Roxas by the waist and turning over in the process. "Don't expect to be dominant too often." Axel said, before kissing Roxas again. Roxas smirked while kissing Axel. Roxas moved his hips up, earning a not so quiet moan from Axel.

"Is that a moan?" Roxas asked, teasingly.

"Yes it was." Axel answered, returning the gesture and receiving the same reaction. Roxas stopped the kiss only to trail down Axel's neck trying to find his sweet spot. Roxas succeeded in finding it just under his jaw on the left side of Axel's neck.

"Since when did you become so good at this?" Axel asked.

"I'm a natural." Roxas answered, biting down on the spot. Axel moaned and allowed Roxas to take the dominant position again. At this rate, he deserved it.

"My turn." Axel said, pulling away from Roxas's lips that were now on his collarbone. Axel stroked Roxas's cheek before kissing Roxas's neck. Axel reached his collarbone with no success in making the blonde moan. Axel then thought back to earlier and made his way back up to Roxas's ear, biting down a bit harder this time. A moan came from Roxas and Axel smiled in triumph. Axel's tongue followed the curves of Roxas's ear, causing Roxas to shudder slightly. Axel bit down on Roxas's ear once more before returning to his lips. Roxas eagerly took advantage of the opportunity by letting his hands wander. He rubbed Axel's sides and hips and felt a small shudder when Roxas's hands trailed across the lower section of Axel's hips. Roxas went down further onto the upper section of Axel's thighs, causing a shudder to go through all of Axel's body. Roxas pulled away from the kiss while continuing to rub his hands lightly against Axel's thighs. Roxas bit down on Axel's sweet spot and caused a very loud moan to erupt from the red head. Axel returned the gesture by biting down hard on Roxas's ear, causing Roxas to stop nibbling and press his head into the crook of Axel's neck.

"There is no way you're stopping now." Axel said, playing with Roxas's hair.

--

"What happened to Axel and Roxas?" Xaldin asked eight hours later.

"Roxas stormed off to the basement and few hours ago and Axel followed him, but we haven't seen or head anything from them since." Demyx answered.

"Maybe they just, fell asleep since someone woke them up super early this morning." Lexaeus suggested, pointing his comment towards Demyx who had his hands in the air in an innocent manor.

"Not my fault. Blame the holiday." He said.

--

Roxas was asleep next to Axel in the large bed that the two never moved off of. Axel smiled lightly to himself as he stroked Roxas's hair. Roxas's breathing was so even. So smooth. Axel had gotten the sole thing he wanted that night and was planning on keeping it for himself. Roxas was now his, no one else's.

_Who said Nobodies couldn't love?_


End file.
